The Prodigies
by hiphopd
Summary: Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Lars Alexandersson and Lee Chaolan have recruited the sons and daughter of legendary fighters to work alongside each other to take down Kotal Kahn and his plans to rid Earthrealm.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prodigies - Chapter 1**

 _Outworld_

Kotal Kahn sat on his throne, growing restless from his boredom. He had sent a few scouts to Earthrealm to find any resources that would allow him to start an invasion. It had been several hours since, but eventually one Osh-Tekk soldier would return with news.

"My emperor" the Osh-Tekk soldier began.

"What news do you bring?" Kotal Kahn inquired, the tone of voice expressing his tireless angst.

"We have found a temple where a god once resided in the ruins of Earthrealm." the Osh-Tekk soldier spoke.

"A god? What kind of god?" Kotal Kahn asked, with some interest.

"A warrior god that was revered by humans centuries ago. It has been abandoned for a long time, but it is said to have stored immeasurable power." the soldier explained.

Kotal Kahn pondered on the prospect of having to invade Earthrealm to obtain a fallen warrior god's power to rule both realms. It looked as if it would be nonsensical to do so, but seeing how obtaining a god's powers for his own would make him even stronger seemed ambitious.

"Immeasurable power you say?" Kotal Kahn asked, with much intrigue.

"Yes, my emperor" said the soldier.

"Then it is settled. Gather the army, we will set an invasion for Earthrealm." Kotal Kahn ordered as the soldier nodded, and raced to report this to his army.

Kotal Kahn stood to his feet, walking towards the balcony. He looked at the night sky, seeing the moon shining in the distance. He placed out his hand in the air, and with another, he grabbed his obsidian knife, cutting his hand slightly down the middle as blood trickled.

"They thought they have defeated me, but I shall soon bring upon my wrath once more." Kotal Kahn said to himself.

"As I pray to the sky, may the gods know of my offering for those who oppose me, shall be trampled under the might of Kotal Kahn!" Kotal Kahn added.

 _Outworld Investigation Agency Headquarters, New York City_

In the control room of the Outworld Investigation Agency Headquarters, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage had worked tirelessly to make sure that there were no invasions at any part of the world.

"I just can't believe this, how did we not detect any Outworld forces underneath our noses?" Sonya groaned.

"Seems like they were working hard to not go unnoticed." Johnny chimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, our technology is supposed to alert of us any Outworld invasion." Sonya answered.

A private cadet entered the control room, greeting Sonya and Johnny.

"General Blade, Mr. Cage, there are two gentlemen from Japan that wish to speak to you." the private spoke.

"What do they want?" Sonya asked.

"They wish to have a word with you about a new initiative, I'm assuming it's in regards to the recent attack done by the outworlders." the private answered.

"Where are they?" Sonya asked.

"They're in the war room, General." said the private.

Sonya nodded, and signaled Johnny to follow her.

 _Outworld Investigation Agency War Room_

Inside the war room, Sonya and Johnny were met by two men, one with short platinum hair wearing a tuxedo, and one with sandy brown hair in a vertically spiky hairstyle, wearing military armor.

"Ah, so nice to meet the both of you." The man with the short platinum hair spoke.

"You are?" Sonya asked.

"I am Lee Chaolan, founder and CEO of Violet Systems." the man with the short platinum hair answered.

"With me is Lars Alexandersson, leader of the rebel army that took down the Tekken Force." Lee added as he introduced Lars.

"So what brings you boys here to our headquarters?" Johnny asked.

"We were made aware of the recent attacks that took place in Central America, where a group of "monsters" attacked a temple." said Lee.

"How did you know about this?" Sonya asked.

"It just so happens that the place where the monsters attacked was also the same site where Heihachi Mishima had evacuated years ago to provoke a god and kill it for his blood." Lee answered confidently.

"How can someone just evacuate a temple so that he can kill a god for his blood? That doesn't make any sense. " said Sonya.

"Perhaps it would make sense if those monsters were looking for the fallen god in the first place." Lee retorted.

"Okay, where are you going with this?" Sonya inquired.

"Lars and I want to join forces with you. To create an initiative to take down these threats." Lee answered.

"We call it The Prodigies Initiative." Lee added.

"The Prodigies Initiative, what's that all about?" Johnny asked.

"We are recruiting the sons and daughters of legendary fighters to fight alongside my rebel army, in the hopes that such a threat will thwarted." Lars answered.

"Sounds like a project. And what do we get in return?" Johnny inquired.

"We would love for you to join us." Lee began.

"You have military experience, and have history of fighting against supernatural enemies." Lee added.

"Who told you this?" Sonya asked.

"Your database told us a lot of accomplishments, feats, and many accolades, General Blade." Lars chimed.

"Is that right?" Sonya inquired.

"Yes, General. Your expertise will be greatly needed." Lee answered.

"Hmm, you said sons and daughters of legendary fighters, right?" Johnny asked.

"That is correct." said Lars.

"How about we get Cassie and her friends in on the action. I think this could benefit them." said Johnny

"Cassie? No way. She's needed here." said Sonya.

"Come on, Sonya. This would be great for her and her crew." said Johnny.

"Besides, she gets to work with kids her age, not to mention her legendary parents." Johnny added with a smirk.

Sonya looked unwilling to get her daughter Cassie involved, but eventually she gave in.

"Fine, we'll do it." said Sonya.

"Excellent." said Lee.

"We are glad to have you as a part of our initiative." Lee added.

"The pleasure's all ours." said Johnny.

"Just where is this Prodigies Initiative thing is? " Sonya asked.

"Our headquarters are in Tokyo." Lars answered.

"We will fly you out there with us." Lee added.

"Right now?" Sonya asked.

"Yes, if that is okay with you." Lars chimed.

"Fine. I'll inform Cassie and the others to join us there." said Sonya.

Sonya and Johnny followed Lee and Lars outside to the roof where a jet was waiting for them. The four were now on their way to Tokyo to meet the rest of the prodigies.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prodigies - Chapter 2**

 _Prodigy Initiative Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan_

The plane touched down on the base of the headquarters, as Sonya, Johnny, Lars, and Lee stepped out of the plane, they were greeted by two women. one was a tall, curvaceous British woman with short platinum blonde hair, a white lab coat, purple dress, and noticeably large breasts. The other was petite Russian girl with light pink hair with a purple strand in it, wearing a traditional russian dress.

"Greetings, and welcome to Prodigy Initiative Headquarters." The British woman welcomed them.

"Hello!" Johnny smirked as he looked at the British woman's noticeably large breasts.

"Stop it, Johnny!" Sonya warned.

"So you must be General Sonya Blade, I am Dr. Isabella Valentine." The British woman introduced herself to Sonya.

"You can call me Ivy for short." Ivy added.

"Beside me is Alisa Bosconovitch, cyborg daughter of Dr. Abel Bosconovitch" Ivy continued as she introduced the small russian girl.

"Wait a minute, she's a cyborg?" Johnny asked as he looked at Alisa.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Ivy answered as Alisa smiled and floated in the air as bladed wings sprouted from her back.

"Yep, she's a cyborg." said Johnny.

"Please, follow us inside." said Lee.

As Sonya and Johnny followed Lee, Lars, Ivy, and Alisa, they looked around the high-tech facility, they saw two Chinese children, one using a staff while the other used a jian, sparring with two Greek blonde children, who were both using a sword and shield, inside a training facility.

"Why are those kids fighting with old weapons, when they could use guns and what not?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny!" Sonya warned.

"Those children are the sons and daughters of legendary fighters." Lee answered.

"To your left are the Chai Xiba and Chai Leixia, the son and daughter of China's greatest heroes, Chai Xianghua and Kilik. On your right are Patroklos and Pyrrha Alexandra, the son and daughter of Sophitia Alexandra." said Lee as he watched the two Chinese children best their Greek counterparts.

As the tour progressed, they were met by a British boxer with slicked back blonde hair and a noticeable scar running down his right arm, as he was punching a speed bag rapidly while a young American blonde woman was holding it in place. Johnny instantly recognized who the boxer was.

"Wait a minute, you guys have Steve Fox, the Steve Fox?" Johnny asked.

"I see someone is a fan." Steve retorted as he looked at Johnny.

"Hey, aren't you that actor that was in…Time Smashers?" Steve asked.

"You know it." said Johnny.

"Now is not the time for formalities." said Sonya.

"My apologies." said Steve.

"This is my training partner, Tina Armstrong." Steve introduced.

"Howdy y'all." Tina smiled.

Johnny and Sonya waved as they carried on with the tour.

"You got Chinese martial artists, Greek sword and shield fighters, a boxer, and a women's wrestling champion? What else ya got?" Johnny asked with much intrigue.

"We do have business partners in the Douglas family." Lee answered.

"Douglas family, I don't know who that is." said Sonya.

"We're coming up to them now." Lee smiled as they were greeted by a blonde French woman and a young Japanese girl dressed in a kimono. With them was a red-headed French girl, carrying a rapier and wearing a gothic lolita dress.

"Ah, Helena, Kokoro, impeccable timing." Lee addressed the two women.

"And what do we have here? Little Amy." Lee continued.

"We found her snooping around my office again." said Helena.

"Amy, run along and find Seong Mi-Na, Forest Law, and Pai Chan to spar with you." said Lee.

Amy wandered off, heading to the training facility.

"Weird little girl." said Johnny.

"Stop it." said Sonya.

As the six of them continued the tour of all the equipment and technology that was stored, they came across a young Native American and Chinese woman walking out of the medical lab, looking for Ivy.

"Ivy, Ivy." the young woman spoke.

"What is it, Julia dear?" Ivy asked.

"She's ready for your inspection." Julia answered.

"I'll take a look at her later." Ivy responded as Julia went inside the medical lab.

"Her? Who was she talking about?" Sonya asked.

The tour came to a halt when they saw a young Japanese man, sitting in solidarity confinement, his hair was spiky like Lars' except it was black, and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He had an expression of anger, resentment, and sadness as stared hardly at the ground.

"Wait, you guys got an inmate?" Johnny inquired.

"We don't wish to acknowledge that right now." Lee responded.

"Dude looks pissed." Johnny retorted.

"I believe we should be moving on." Lee suggested.

Before the tour could get started again, Lee was greeted by three Chinese siblings, two boys and a girl, who were finished working on a black jet.

"Ah, the Sun siblings, is the Turbo Jet ready?" Lee asked.

"Looks like it." said Sun ShangXiang.

"Can't wait to test it out for real." Sun Ce added.

"In due time, but right now I have business to attend to." said Lee.

"Speaking of which, where the hell is Cassie and the others, they were suppose to be here by now." said Sonya.

"They'll be here." said Johnny.

"When?" Sonya retorted.

Outside the base, a military jet landed on the base, giving alarm throughout the premises.

"Looks like we got company." said Sun Quan.

"That must be them." said Johnny.

The doors of the jet opened, revealing a young blonde woman, wearing a blue catsuit, her hair in a unique hairstyle as if it was tied up in a bun, wearing her shades, and blowing on some bubblegum. This was Cassie Cage. With her was Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin. They were greeted by the rest of the members of the Prodigies Initiative, including Lars and Lee.

"No need for autographs, we're here!" Cassie exclaimed.

Johnny and Sonya made their way towards their daughter.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how long we had to wait for you? " Sonya asked.

"Do you know how long we had to wait for you?

"Mom, why are you embarrassing me in front of these people? " Cassie inquired.

"Your father and I were waiting for you, while Mr. Chaolan and Mr. Alexandersson were kind enough to give us a tour of where we're going to be working." Sonya answered.

"With these people?" Cassie retorted.

"I mean, there's a blonde chick with a sword and shield, how is she going to be helpful." Cassie added as she pointed at Pyrrha.

"Cassandra Sonya Cage!" Sonya snarled.

"Cassie, no need to be disrespectful now." Johnny chimed.

"Okay, okay." sulked Cassie.

"Shall I address the members or should you?" Lee asked as he looked at Lars.

"I shall." said Lars.

Lars stepped out in front of Cassie and her crew, only to turn around and face the members of the Prodigies Initiative.

"Everyone listen up!" Lars began as everyone focused their attention on him.

"As you are all aware, there was an attack in Central America by some unknown forces from an unknown place no one, except these four people, and their mentors have heard of. For some of you have been training, and doing various missions, but now, this mission takes on a whole new meaning to what next level is all about. With these new recruits and their mentors' expertise, we shall able to put an end to this threat before it even manifests. You owe to yourselves to fend the world from these threats. You are the future, you are the prodigies!"

Lars' speech brought a level of inspiration and morale to everyone that listened, including Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin. Cassie looked around her, and slowly clapped, not to come off as rude to further embarrass her parents. It was now time for the four recruits to get acquainted with their new allies.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prodigies - Chapter 3**

 _Prodigies Initiative Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan_

Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin were given a brief tour of the facilities, looking around, and getting acquainted with their new allies. Cassie stopped and noticed Pyrrha crying, apparently from Cassie singling her out for fighting with a sword and shield.

"Hey." said Cassie as she approached Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry for making you look bad out there. I really didn't mean it." Cassie continued.

"Name's Cassie…Cassie Cage, what's yours?" Cassie asked as she introduced herself.

"I'm…Pyrrha…Pyrrha Alexandra." The blonde Greek woman spoke timidly at Cassie.

"Come again?" Cassie asked.

"Pee…rrah" The blonde Greek said as she pronounced her name again.

"Oh, Pyrrha, okay." Cassie smiled.

As the two started to connect, a curly haired blonde boy, wearing an all white coat with the lynx fur on his shoulders and matching white pants, carrying a sword and shield approached them, drawing his sword at Cassie.

"Leave my sister alone!" The boy explained.

"Um, hi, and you are?" Cassie asked.

"I am Patroklos Alexander, the holy warrior!" The curly haired boy explained, still drawing his sword at Cassie.

"O…kay." said Cassie backing away.

"Someone needs to stop playing Dungeons and Dragons in his mother's basement." Cassie added as she joined Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin, who were snickering at her remark.

"You'll pay for that!" Patroklos yelled as the four recruits continued their tour.

While continuing their tour, they made another stop at the holding cell, where the same young man with the unusual spiky black hairstyle wearing an orange jumpsuit resided.

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys kept inmates here." said Takeda.

"Well…we rather not wish to talk about it." said Lee.

As the tour continued, the young man stared harshly at Takeda and Kung Jin as if he wanted to bust out and attack them without mercy.

"Hey, you guys!" Jacqui called out to them.

"I hate to be in there with him." said Takeda.

Meanwhile in the control room, Sonya groaned in embarrassment over the way Cassie acted.

"I can't believe how the way she acted back there." said Sonya.

"I know…" said Johnny.

"She needs to learn a thing or two about humility" Sonya added.

"I mean, it's one thing that she saved the world from Shinnok the last time, but she's letting things go way over her head." Sonya continued.

"Sounds a lot like me." said Johnny.

"Yeah, except you only act like that every now and then." said Sonya.

"Now and then?" Johnny retorted.

"You know what I mean." said Sonya as she smirked slightly at him.

A loud beeping was heard, catching Sonya and Johnny's attention.

"What we got?" Sonya asked.

"Looks like we got some unwanted company invading The Philippines" said Johnny.

"We gotta inform Lee and Lars." said Sonya.

"Maybe they already know." said Johnny.

In the main facility, Lars gathered the recruits for the upcoming mission.

"I'm going to need a few of you that are ready, willing, and able to fight at any cost!" Lars demanded.

"What the hell is going on? " Jacqui asked.

"Looks like we got some action going on." Takeda answered.

"On the first day?" Kung Jin asked.

"Most likely." said Cassie.

Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin joined the other recruits to see who would join Lars.

"You four!" Lars exclaimed as he pointed at the four new recruits.

"You will join myself, Alisa, Steve, Xiba, Leixia, Patroklos, and Pyrrha for this mission" Lars added.

"Let's move out!" Lars commanded as the chosen recruits headed for the jet for their mission.

As the recruits chosen by Lars headed to board the jet, Johnny and Sonya raced towards Lars.

"Lars! Lars!" Sonya called out.

"Yes, General Blade." said Lars.

"What's going on in the Philippines?" Sonya asked.

"We've heard of some invaders terrorizing the area, presumably from this Outworld place that you and Johnny were talking about." Lars responded.

"Take Cassie and the others with you!" Sonya demanded.

"They're with us. Don't worry, they'll be fine." Lars ensured as he boarded the jet.

The jet hovered off the roof and flew off into the air, heading to the Philippines.

"So how fast this jet go?" Cassie asked.

"This jet is known to break the sound barrier." Steve answered.

"And you're the one piloting it?" Cassie inquired.

"Would you like to fly it yourself?" Steve responded.

"I would break more than the sound barrier if I flew that." said Cassie with a smirk on her face as Pyrrha slightly chuckled.

"I knew you would like that." said Cassie as she saw Pyrrha smiling at her.

Kung Jin sat towards the end of the jet, and saw the young man in the orange jumpsuit, in its own holding cell.

"Hey, Takeda." said Kung Jin as he directed his attention towards the holding cell.

"What's he doing here?" Takeda asked.

"You think we have a stowaway in our midst?" Kung Jin added.

"Hey…Lars was it?" Takeda asked as Lars walked towards them.

"What seems to the problem?" Lars asked.

"Why do we have an extra guy on our ship?" Takeda inquired.

"Extra guy?" Jacqui chimed.

Lars looked at the holding cell, and saw the young man inside of it.

"Don't worry about it. That's none of your concern." Lars answered sternly as the rest of the group looked at Takeda and Kung Jin, except for Kokoro, who was the last to look at them.

 _Manila, The Philippines_

The jet landed safely in Manila as Lars, several rebel soldiers and his team were ready to take down the outside forces terrorizing the city.

"Remember everyone, you must fight together, and fend the forces back!" Lars shouted.

"Here we go…showtime!" said Cassie as the crew exited the jet, her guns blazing shooting down several Osh-Tekk soldiers.

"Who are those guys?" Pyrrha asked.

"Kotal Kahn's soldiers." Jacqui answered as she blasted a few away.

"Hey, Pyrrha, stick by me, I'll cover ya." said Cassie.

"Oh no, you don't she's staying with me!" yelled Patroklos.

"Like you would defend her." Cassie sneered.

As Cassie and Patroklos argued, a large Osh-Tekk soldier ran towards Pyrrha, looking to strike her down, but Cassie quickly reacted.

"Pyrrha, behind you!" Cassie yelled as she fired a few rounds at the Osh-Tekk soldier's face, killing him.

Pyrrha ran and hid behind Cassie, causing Patroklos to get angry. Patroklos tried to run his sword through Cassie, but was stopped by Jacqui's blast when an oncoming Osh-Tekk warrior almost impaled him.

"Hey, Holy warrior, you're with me now!" Jacqui yelled as she grabbed the Greek boy by the collar.

"Come on, let's move." said Cassie as Pyrrah followed.

Elsewhere, Takeda and Kung Jin were fending off a slew of Osh-Tekk warriors along with Xiba and Leixia. Leixia stumbled backwards, but was saved by Takeda's whip as he lacerated an Osh-Tekk warrior to pieces.

"Thank you, Lord Takeda." said Leixia.

"Uh, you're welcome…" said Takeda

"Aww, Lord Takeda." Kung Jin joked after he fired an arrow at an Osh-Tekk warrior

"Be quiet." said Takeda.

As Takeda, Kung Jin, and Leixia continued fighting in one place, Xiba attacked the warriors like a man on fire, swinging his bo staff wildly, and hitting any Osh-Tekk warrior around him.

"Takeda, look at that kid go!" said Kung Jin as they observed Xiba fighting like a man possessed.

"Good thing he ate before this battle." said Takeda.

"That's nothing, he'll be hungry again, you'll see." said Leixia as she stabbed another Osh-Tekk warrior.

Lars, Steve, and Alisa continued fighting off the Osh-Tekk warriors, until he spotted a few heading into a museum. Lars had to think of something quick.

"Alisa look after Kokoro, Steve, come with me!" Lars commanded as the cyborg unsheathed two chainsaws from her arms, decapitating several Osh-Tekk warriors.

Inside the jet, Lars and Steve raced towards the holding cell where the young man in the orange jumpsuit was being held in. Lars quickly entered the combination as the door opened, revealing the young man's angered and hardened face. Lars looked at him with much concern. The young man stood up glaring at him as if he could shoot daggers out of his eyes. His unusual spiky black hair was still intact, looking similar to Lars hairstyle. This man was none other than Jin Kazama.

"We need your help." Lars spoke.

The young man sat silently, his harsh glare speaking volumes.

"Giving me the silent treatment isn't going to solve your problems, the world is in danger, Jin, and you need to-

"The hell with the world." Jin sneered sullenly.

"Dammit, Jin, don't make this complicated. You knew what the circumstances were, even if you were still a prisoner!" Lars yelled.

"You either do this for your freedom, or face execution." Lars exclaimed.

Jin wanted to ignore Lars as much as he wanted to, but that would be interrupted by Steve trying to fend off a few Osh-Tekk warriors.

"Uh, Lars…need some help!" said Steve.

"Lars…" Jin uttered.

Jin extended his arms, waiting for him to unshackle him. Lars quickly unshackled Jin, as the two aided Steve in fighting off the Osh-Tekk warriors.

"Jin, there are a few warriors that are inside the museum nearby, we have to stop them." said Lars.

"That is none of my concern." said Jin.

"Jin…" Lars said sternly.

"Fine…" Jin sulked.

Jin and Lars raced towards the museum, passing by Takeda and Kung Jin.

"Wait a minute, was that the inmate that just ran past us just now?" Takeda asked.

"Takeda, it's none of our business." said Kung Jin as he shot an arrow at an Osh-Tekk warrior.

Inside the museum, Jin and Lars attempted to locate the Osh-Tekk warriors, passing by a slew of fallen security guards.

"Follow me, and don't stray away." said Lars.

Jin and Lars located the few warriors as they hid behind a cabinet of weapons. As Lars peaked, he saw the warriors looking over an artifact, which was a sapphire stone, and breaking the glass case to steal it.

"What now?" Jin asked.

"We attack." said Lars.

Jin and Lars popped out of in front of the warriors, attacking them as the sapphire stone rolled across the floor.

"Jin, get the stone!" Lars yelled.

Jin raced towards the stone, only to see it in the hands of Kotal Kahn. Jin looked up and saw the emerald-skinned ruler in front of him.

"You…" Jin said in a startled tone as if he saw Ogre in front of him.

Jin lunged at Kotal Kahn, throwing a punch at him, only for him to sidestep the attack, and hitting him in the gut with his knee, followed by an elbow to the back. Kotal Kahn grasped Jin by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"I won't let…you…win…Ogre." said Jin as he struggled to free himself from Kotal Kahn's grasp.

"Ogre? Why do you keep calling me that?" Kotal Kahn asked.

 _Flashbacks in Jin's head started to occur, thinking about the time when he fought a similar looking green-skinned warrior in Aztec warrior regalia. This was the fighter referred to as Ogre._

"Kotal Kahn!" Lars yelled.

Kotal Kahn turned his attention to Lars, who was walking towards him menacingly.

"You dare challenge me as well?" Kotal Kahn inquired.

"Let him go, and fight me!" Lars demanded.

Kotal Kahn looked at Jin, who was still struggling to free himself from his grasp, and back at Lars. Kotal Kahn smirked as he threw Jin against a pillar.

"Let's see how good of a fighter you really are." Kotal Kahn said with a look of intrigue as he summoned his macuahuitl (Aztec sword club) for battle.

Lars charged at Kotal Kahn with great speed, as he jumped in the air, and kicked him the chest, sending him flying towards a glass cabinet. Kotal Kahn rose to his feet, swinging his macuahuitl sword club as if he was trying to decapitate Lars, who swiftly ducked and rolled out of the way. Kotal Kahn swung wildly again, leaving himself open for attack as Lars unleashed a flurry of punches at his face, stomach, and chest. Kotal Kahn staggered from the flurry, leaning against the same pillar he had thrown Jin into. Lars charged at Kotal Kahn again, looking to knock out the Outworld ruler, but Kotal Kahn moved out of the way. Kotal Kahn took a swipe at Lars' abdomen with his macuahuitl sword club, causing him to stagger and fall as he clutched his stomach. Kotal Kahn was on the offensive, bringing down his sword club, while Lars evaded each attack. As soon as he thought he cornered Lars, Kotal Kahn's macuahuitl sword club got stuck in the pillar, leaving him open to attack again as Lars delivered a vicious right hook to Kotal Kahn's face again, knocking him to the ground, reliving him of the sapphire stone.

"Hand over the stone now!" Lars demanded

"Not on your life." Kotal Kahn sneered as he crawled to reach the stone.

The rest of Lars' crew entered the museum, seeing the fight between Lars and Kotal Kahn.

"Lars!" Cassie yelled as she, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin ran towards them to help Lars.

"Stay back!" Lars yelled.

Seeing a distraction, Kotal Kahn drove his macuahuitl sword club into Lars' thigh, causing him to fall. Kotal Kahn quickly opened a portal as he made off with the blue stone.

"You were quite a challenge, but you will not be able to stop what I will have in mind for the world." Kotal Kahn declared before leaving in the portal.

"Damn, he got away." said Jacqui.

Lars rolled in pain, clenching his injured thigh.

"We need to get you to Dr. Valentine quickly." said Steve.

"What about Death Row Inmate over there?" Takeda inquired as he pointed towards Jin.

"Stay away from him!" Lars instructed.

"He'll be taken care of by someone else." Lars added.

"We gotta get him out of here now." said Steve as he carried.

Two soldiers grabbed Jin as they headed out of the museum, while Steve and another soldier helped Lars to his feet. The rest of the crew headed back to headquarters to report what had transpired.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prodigies - Chapter 4**

 _Prodigies Initiative Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan_

The jet quickly returned back to headquarters as Sonya and Johnny awaited the return of Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin. As the plane door opened, Lars was being carried to the medical wing of the facilities as the rest of the crew emerged.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine." Cassie answered.

"We ran into Kotal Kahn." Jacqui chimed.

"Kotal Kahn?" Sonya inquired.

"Yeah, Lars fought him, but ran off with a blue stone" Jacqui answered.

"What blue stone?" Johnny asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Lee interrupted as he walked towards the new recruits.

"You know something about this, silver fox?" Johnny inquired.

"Yes. What Kotal Kahn is after are the four gems once held by the Mayan God of War, one for each element." Lee answered.

"You mean like fire, water, air, earth…those elements?" Johnny queried.

"Yes, those elements." said Lee.

"Where are the other three? We need to locate them!" said Sonya.

"The other three stones are located in various parts of the world." Lee answered.

"Where in the world?" Sonya continued querying.

"Two are in Europe, near the Iberian Peninsula and one in South Africa" Lee answered.

"Okay, then we'll have to survey those areas." said Sonya.

"Right." said Lee.

In the medical wing, Ivy was tending Lars' wounds, with much assistance from Julia.

"From this, he has a laceration in his abdomen area, and a entry wound in his outer thigh area." Julia reported to Ivy.

"Seems like this Kotal Kahn put up much of a fight then we expected." said Ivy.

"Lars, dear, do you know what weapon Kotal Kahn used against you?" Ivy asked.

"It looked like some sort of wooden club, but it had serrated black edges that looked like stone." Lars described.

"Hmm, a wooden club with black serrated edges that looked like stone." Julia inquired to herself.

"He must've used the aztec sword club known as a macuahuitl." Ivy answered.

"A what?" Julia asked.

"A macuahuitl, it was the primary weapon of the aztec warriors, almost like the equivalent to the katana for the samurai." Ivy answered.

"Whatever it was, it did a lot of damage to Lars' body." Julia examined.

As Ivy and Julia were assessing how much damage was done to Lars as they were closing up his wounds, Lars caught a glimpse of a woman in a purple dress, with black shoulder length hair, her eyelids were given a pinkish-purplish eye shadow to show off her brownish-amber eyes, which revealed some anger and sadness. She held a teddy bear in her arms, pushing it gently across the glass wall. Lars perked his head a little to see what she was holding. Ivy and Julia looked at the woman, as Julia went to close the blinds, preventing her from looking at what was going on.

"Who was that?" Lars asked.

"That woman you mean?" said Ivy.

"Yes." said Lars.

"She's being tested on, and experimented. We're trying to make her as human as possible." Ivy answered.

"Human? She looked fine to me." said Lars.

"We're still running a few more tests and surgeries but she's been resistant." said Ivy.

"What is her name?" Lars asked.

"She called herself Mileena." Ivy answered.

"Mil..leena?" Lars inquired.

"Yes, she said something about being an heir to some kingdom that was stolen from her and vows to fight her way to win it back." said Ivy.

"Is she any good of a fighter?" Lars asked.

"She is very combative at times with Julia and I, so I would have to say yes." Ivy answered.

"Maybe she can be some use to us." said Lars.

"Not in her mental state. That's something we've been working on tirelessly." said Ivy.

"What if I can control her, I can help her get back what she is looking for." said Lars.

"There's no way you can control her, I'm afraid." said Ivy.

"That doesn't matter to me, if she's a fighter like you say she is, then I want to get her abilities once I heal." said Lars.

"That's insane, she'll kill you!" said Julia.

"I'm able to handle myself. I'll just have to convince her that there is something worth fighting for than a seat on the throne." said Lars.

"Alright." said Ivy.

"Once you've fully healed, then we'll let Mileena loose on you." Ivy added with a smirk.

Lars sighed as Julia and Ivy tended to his wounds. In the control room, Lee, Sonya, and Johnny were talking over strategies on how to retrieve the stones.

"So you're saying that there are two more stones that could be located in either Spain, Portugal, or France?" Johnny asked.

"According to my knowledge, yes, but most likely Spain." said Lee.

"And the earth stone is somewhere in South Africa." said Sonya.

"Yes." Lee answered.

"A society of archeologists have been looking for the stones for years, and when they found them, they hid them in the most inconvenient places around the world, knowing that others would come looking for them." said Lee.

"Others like angry natives, poachers, thieves…like that?" Johnny asked.

"Correct, and I happen to run across this information from the Mishima Zaibatsu archives." said Lee.

"Kotal Kahn already has the blue stone, we can't let him get to the other stones." said Sonya.

"So, where should hit up first?" Johnny asked.

"I would say Spain, since that would be the next place Kotal Kahn might hit, but if anything, we'll have to be cautious to see where Kahn will go to first." said Lee.

"And since Lars is injured, we probably won't have anyone looking over any missions." Lee added.

"We'll take it from here until Lars recovers." said Sonya.

"Are you certain?" Lee inquired.

"Certain, this is a general you're talking to." said Johnny.

"And I suppose given your experience on the battlefield, you can compromise for yourself, Mr. Cage?" Lee queried.

"Are you kidding? I lived through end of the world type battles, so I know what I'm up against." Johnny proclaimed.

"Fine enough." Lee smirked.

"You won't regret it, silver fox." said Johnny as Sonya chuckled a bit and shook her head.

Near the training facility, Takeda and Kung Jin observed Xiba as he demonstrating his bo staff skills.

"Damn that kid moves fast!" said Takeda.

"You kidding me, He moves the same way he eats." said Kung Jin.

Takeda turned around and saw Jin being placed back into cell after being reevaluated by a different doctor.

"Hey, Kung Jin, look." said Takeda as he pointed at Jin being placed back into his cell.

"Didn't Lars say to leave that guy alone?" Kung Jin asked.

"Yeah, but I think there's something that's not adding up with him." said Takeda.

"You're not getting any ideas about breaking him out of there, are you?" Kung Jin asked.

"Yeah right, whatever that guy did to land himself in a holding cell, it must've been something brutal." said Takeda.

"It's better we don't piss him off." said Kung Jin.

Jin saw Takeda and Kung Jin talking near his cell, his eyes narrowed on the two, wondering what they were talking about.

"Dude, he's looking at us, what should we do?" Kung Jin asked.

"Leave him alone." said Jacqui as she snook up on Takeda and Kung Jin.

"Jacqui, don't scare me like that." said Takeda.

"You? scared?" Jacqui smirked.

"Come on, we're needed at a briefing." Jacqui added.

As the three were about to leave, Jacqui observed Xiba's fighting skills.

"Damn that kid can move." said Jacqui.

"You should see him when he eats." said Kung Jin.

At the briefing, the rest of the recruits were given a rundown about the stones and the next missions that followed.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Lee began.

"It has come to my attention that we are dealing with an opposing force from another world, that seeks the power of the four stones that were the prized possession of the Mayan god of war. Though we lost the first stone to the ruler known as Kotal Kahn, we must make it an effort to not only retrieve the other stones, but also make sure whatever plans this ruler has for the world, do not come to fruition! Therefore, we shall have new leaders helping you all in that quest. Mr. Johnny Cage and General Sonya Blade will be filling for Lars, once he returns to his duties. For the time being, they are your leaders, and we will keep an eye on where Kotal Kahn's army will attack next. Any questions?"

Lee was finished with his speech. He looked around to see if anyone had a question, until Patroklos stood up.

"Do we have to take orders from her as well, since she's standing next to the both of them?" Patroklos asked as he pointed his sword at Cassie.

"Why don't I order you to shove that sword up your ass!" said Cassie.

"I'd like to see you try!" Patroklos threatened.

"This won't take long." Cassie smirked.

"Cassie, no!" Sonya warned.

"Cassie, listen to your mother." Johnny pleaded.

"Cassie, stand down now!" Sonya yelled.

Cassie wanted to shut Patroklos up, but heeding her parent's words and seeing Pyrrha about to tear up made her stop.

"Dammit!" Cassie growled.

The crowd dispersed as Patroklos sneered at Cassie first, but then chuckle callously before leaving.

"Cassie…" Sonya looked at her daughter with disgust while Johnny shook his head, disapprovingly.

Cassie sighed as she placed her gun in her holster as she followed her parents and Lee.


End file.
